Halfway Home
by Misiu
Summary: Jasper's a farmer and is left alone while his wife Alice,chases her dreams in Hollywood.Bella's trying to run away from her Mother to Hollywood.Her car breaks down close to Jasper's home town.Will Jasper's heart be fixed before Bella's car?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper leads a farmers life as he is left alone while his wife Alice, chases her dreams in Hollywood. Bella comes from money but her mother is an alcoholic and she's trying to run away from it all. Her car breaks down as she passes by the little town Jasper calls home. Will Jasper's heart be mended before Bella's car is?

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, story is mine.

Main Characters(there are others but these are the most important ones):

Bella-19

Jasper 26

Alice-24

Edward-29

Rosalie(Jasper's sister) 24

Emmet(Rosalie's husband) 26

Esme and Carlisle (Jasper's mom and dad)

…

…..

….

I could barely see the road through the dense rain the was pelting down on my car. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. I took a quick glance at the clock, 8:09. A little over 9 hours of driving and I wasn't even halfway to my destination. Los Angeles California. Hollywood. Where I would make my dreams come true. I had given up on trying to find a decent radio station 20 minutes ago. All that came through was static and country music. Not exactly my cup of tea, and I had forgotten to throw my CD's into my suitcase as I had quickly packed and left home. No, it wasn't home to me anymore. I had to get used to remembering it as the place I had once lived. I would be making myself a new home in California. I would prove my Mother wrong and make my dreams come true. I smile as I pictured her dropping her precious vodka on her pristine white rug the first time she would see me on TV. But the made up image quickly turned into the real image of my Mother 10 hours before.

I had woken up to screaming. The one day I decided to sleep in and my Mother had decided not to. I pulled the blankets off of me and put on a robe before walking downstairs towards the noise. As I walked into the grand kitchen of my family estate, I was welcomed by the wonderful aroma of eggs and fresh bacon. But another glance and I saw the food I was hoping to eat all over the floor, and our cook Sue being cornered by my mother near the back door.

"I said pancakes you stupid, filthy Ind-" Sue and her daughter Leah, our maid, were my friends, I had to step in before she finished what she was saying.

"Renee! You step away from her right now!" I put myself between the two women, making sure Sue was still close to the door should she want to flee. "Why don't you go back to your room Mother. Ill make sure you have pancakes brought up as soon as there done. Ok?" My mother leaned towards me, inches from my face. I could smell her favorite vodka on her breath. "Seriously? It's ten in the morning and your drinking already? Go back to bed Renee. Just go." I turned her around slowly and gave her a little nudge towards the stairs that led to her quarters. On a normal day that would have been enough. But of course this wasn't a normal day. As I relaxed enough to let my guard down, I heard a gasp come from Sue. I looked up just in time to see my Mother swinging a skillet straight at my head. I barely had time do duck out of the way as it grazed the side of my face.

"Your nothing but a dirty whore yourself Isabella. Where were you last night? Huh? Out with another man? Just like your father! Always running around with a new person to sleep with every night. Always sleeping around." she had dropped the skillet, and slid herself down onto the floor. " Your father was never faithful to me. He was always with a new tramp. Your just like him." I motioned for Sue to leave as I slid down on the floor next to my Mother, trying to stop her from crying. She might have just tried to kill me with a skillet but she was still my mother. My drug riddled, alcoholic, crazy Mother. My arms went around her as I let her mumble to herself, waiting for the calm to settle in.

She finally pulled away from me, pretending nothing had happened as she stood up and grabbed a fresh bottle of vodka out of the freezer. I followed her with tears in my own eyes as she started to walk into the next room…

I was pulled out of my flashback as I heard a loud bang, followed by my car shaking. I started to pull off to the side of the road as smoke started to pour out of the hood of my car as fast as the rain was pouring onto it. As I looked out at the smoke and the rain, I sighed to my fate and hopped out of my car to look under the hood. I was soaked to the bone and freezing by the time I realized I had no clue what I was looking for and started to look around for a gas station or a sign to tell me how far I was from help. My cell phone had died an hour ago, not that I would know anyone to call all the way out here.

The closest sign I could see said "96 miles to Dallas". I had entered Texas without even noticing. Other then that one sign, I saw nothing, and I started to cry. Everything from that morning had been locked away through my entire drive so far. I hadn't let myself cry a single tear until now. I was already drenched and saw no point in getting the interior of my car soaking wet at the moment, so I sat on a large bolder a few feet away. After ten minutes of crying, I resolved myself to drying my tears, and thinking of way to get myself out of this mess. I had to think logically. From the smoke coming off my car it looks like it overheated. Why it overheated I had no clue. Maybe if I just let the rain cool off the engine I would be able to drive it long enough to get to a town and have it checked out. Hopefully. Hell I had no clue what I was doing. I had no plans until I made the rash decision to leave home and drive myself to California. I was just going on impulse until now. And I was out of ideas.

I was about to climb into my car to wait a while when I saw headlights headed my way. I was torn between wanting the car to stop and help me or to have them drive on. You never knew what kind of crazies there were out in the world. I didn't get to make my choice before the car slowed to a stop a few feet away, pulling onto the side of the road like I had. It was a large pickup truck, with a tarp covering the bed of it. I was weary of the situation, but I needed help badly. I held my breath as I tall man stepped out of the truck, pulling on a cowboy hat as he walked in my direction.

"By the smoke I see coming outta your truck there madam it looks like your needin a little help. If you'd like I can take a look for ya?" He was now close enough for me to hear him clearly and see his rugged cowboy look.

"I would like that very much sir. The most I can tell is that it overheated. My name is Bella Swan." I held out my hand to greet him. "And you are?"

…

…

…

…..

Cliffy! Well let me know what you guys think! If just one person tells me to update I will. I have the next 3 chapters completely mapped out and ready. This is my first upload so I don't even know If im any good at this yet. Please let me know J


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

…..

WOW! I posted this story less then 12 hours ago and already have 4 reviews, and 74 hits. I LOVE you guys! I wasn't going to update for a few days but im so happy about the positive feedback that I am going to put up part of the next chapter I have already finalized. J *happy dance*

Oh, they are a little OOC. Its set in Texas so I gave them all a little "southern charm" J

…..

….

…

"By the smoke I see coming outta your truck there madam it looks like your needin a little help. If you'd like I can take a look for ya?" He was now close enough for me to hear him clearly and see his rugged cowboy look.

"I would like that very much sir. The most I can tell is that it overheated. My name is Bella Swan." I held out my hand to greet him. "And you are?"

He leaned in took my hand in his and gave it a polite shake before letting go and walking towards the front of my car. He spoke loudly over the sound of the rain.

"My names Emmet. And lucky for you, I'm a mechanic,. So lets take a look here and see if I can help ya out. Your plates say Florida. Your pretty far from home all the way out here in Texas."

"Uh yeah. Palm Beach. I'm on my way to Los Angeles California. New scenery you know?" He gave me a smile and a nod of his head and he started to investigate my poor car. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He seemed like a friendly guy. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, a plain blue t-shirt, and worn out blue jeans. Muddy work boots completed his rugged appearance. I stood there silently as he did his job until I heard him whistle. One of those whistles that said a lot. I was in trouble.

"Well Bella, I wish I had good news for ya. Just from what I can tell, all your fluids are on empty, and the way your cars takin that news I'm guessing its been empty for a hair too long. The good outcome is that all we gotta do is change your oil and fill everything up. The bad outcome and there might be a whole lotta parts needin replaced. Your entire transmission even. Wont know that till we get her in the shop and check it out fully though."I knew nothing about cars, so it was all most likely my fault. He just wasn't going to say it. He gave me another friendly smile as he walked towards the back of my car. "Either way it looks like your gonna need to stay in town a few days. Do you have any luggage?" he indicated my trunk. I nodded slowly while I popped the trunk with the electronic key "Alright. Well I can take ya back into town and you can hang out at The Corner Table. It's a small diner my parents own. Then ill grab my tow truck and come back for your car. That sound ok?" again I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. He was being so helpful. He grabbed my suitcase and headed towards his truck, while I stood there.

"You gonna catch your death out here or hop in the truck little lady?" he laughed as he pulled the tarp up and stowed my suitcase. I ran towards the car and slid into the passengers seat as he did the same in the drivers seat. "I don't bite." I guess he noticed my fidgeting. " How about I tell ya a little about what your about to walk into? " walk into? Umm….noticing the look of worry on my face he clarified. "At The Corner Table, you'll meet my wife, and my mother in law. They are two of the nicest ladies you will ever meet but I'm not sure how they'll like me coming back from getting supplies with a lady in my truck. Looks a little strange. And we don't get many visitor all the way out here. We have a small town where everyone knows everyone and anything new…well word will travel fast. Your in for an interesting stay. But hopefully the weather will clean up and you can enjoy our little town. What has you out this far anyways? Los Angeles you say?" I nodded and looked down. Well in truth, my mother. But that wasn't really something you spoke about to a complete stranger.

"Yeah. Like I said before, new scenery. I decided I just wanted to get away for a little while. Maybe chase some silly dreams I had as a child." He gave me a smile that almost seemed forced this time, before turning his attention back to the road. Had I said something wrong? I sighed and sat back in the seat, watching as we soon turned on to a dirt road towards what looked like a small town out of a western movie. I quickly sat up and looked around. There weren't a lot of people walking around in the rain, even though it wasn't pouring down as hard as it was an hour ago. There were a few shops and few businesses lined on the main road. Past them I saw a few smaller roads that led off into woods, and some into open land, a few had signs indicating what was on the other end of these small roads. Emmet pointed out one as he slowed down.

"That road there leads to Whitlock Ranch. There's a lot of land and cattle back there. Its been in my wife's family for generation. My parents own the ranch on the other side. I'm more handy when it comes to machines then animals though so I don't normally go to the ranches unless something needs fixed." He pulled the tuck to the side of the road a moment later next to a place I could only describe as a burger diner/ice cream shop. It looked like the rest of the town, straight out of a movie. When I stepped down from the truck I noticed that instead of sidewalks, the walkways were made out of wood, and all the shops had overhangs on top to shield you from the weather. I looked up to see Emmet holding the diner door open for me, a proud smile on his face. Yes this sounded and looked like a town to be proud of. I came from a gated community where the only time anyone spoke to others was to spread gossip or start more rumors.

I stepped through the door and took a moment to look around as Emmet walked behind the counter, hugging who I assumed was his wife. She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair. The diner help a few customers at the moment and all their eyes were on me. I quickly changed my mind about looking around and walked up to the counter where Emmet and wife stood. Emmet looked up at me with a smile.

"Bella this is my wife Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella Swan. Her car broke down a few miles out of town. I figured this would be the best place to bring her while I towed her car into the shop and took a look at it fully." He turned his attention to a woman who was walking out of what looked like the kitchen of the diner. "Momma, look how pretty you are in that pink apron." He laughed as he earned a swat from the older woman and then a hug.

"Emmet, who is our guest here?" She indicated as she walked past him. "Hello there dear. My name is Esme. I'm Rosalie's mother and Emmet's mother in law." instead of a hand shake she leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Ma this is Bella. She's going to be a guest here in our town for a few days till I get her car up and running. Think you can make her feel welcome while I go take care of that and take our supplies up to the ranch?" He didn't wait for a reply as he started to walk out the front door. And that left me alone with the two woman I had just met. Not that I knew Emmet any better, but I had felt safe with him. Esme pulled me out of my thought as she pointed to a counter seat.

"Of course we can. Now what would you like to eat dear? Menus are right here-"she handed me one with a glass of water. " You can have whatever you like on the house." I couldn't help but feel like I was being mothered by Esme, and it felt nice. I hadn't been coddled since I was a baby. I looked down at the menu for a moment before setting it down.

"How about you just make me whatever your famous for Esme?" I smiled when I saw her face light up. Every diner had something they were famous for. At least in the movies. And I wasn't off on this hunch when I saw her dart in the back, Rosalie laughed and sat next to me.

"That was smart. Perfect way to my Mothers heart right there. Her cinnamon pecan pie is heaven. No one can come through our town without having a slice of that, and her famous sweet tea." Rosalie looked relaxed as she sat back and looked around at her patrons. Esme was quickly back with pie in hand. Just the smell of the pie made my mouth water. I had no doubt the taste would too.

As I sat there eating the pie, the most amazing pie I have ever tasted by the way, Esme and Rosalie were discussing where I would be staying the night. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed this.

"Um, I can just stay at a hotel close by right?" they both looked at me before laughing. Rosalie spoke up first.

"The closest hotel is about a half hours drive from here. And you don't have a car. We have plenty of room at our family ranch though. You can use the guest room for as long as you need." Esme nodded in agreement to what Rosalie was saying.

"Yes dear. Since Rosalie moved out we changed her room into a spare bedroom. Her twins normally use it when they stay the night with me. They are the cutest little 6 year olds. You'll be able to meet them at dinner tonight. Oh and-" I heard the door chime as someone walked in. Esme and Rosalie both looked up and smiled at the newest patron. "Jasper! I didn't know you would be coming into town today. Come here and meet our guest." as I turned around, my heart skipped a beat.

Walking into the diner was the most gorgeous man I had ever set eyes on. Like Emmet, he wore a cowboy hat, but instead of tan, Jasper, yes Esme had called him Jasper, his hat was black. His shirt was also plain, but green, and the rain outside had made it cling to his toned chest. His pants and black cowboy boots were covered in mud from the knee down. But the look I saw in his eyes as he looked at me made me forget everything else. His eyes looked tired. I didn't get long to think on it as his expression quickly changed to a forced smile. He walked up and shook my hand. Rosalie introduced me by name, but I barely heard her as I tried to catch my breath.

"Bella Jasper here is my brother. Jasper this is Bella. She's going to be staying a few days until Emmet can fix her car." I finally smiled at him and held out my hand. He politely shook it.

"So your car is the Florida one out there about ten miles?" He didn't sit down, he just stood there quietly looking me over. His eyes looked like they were seeing my every secret.

"Yup that's me. Your family has been so kind to me. I was just about to tell them ill pay for the hospitality their offering me. I'm headed to Hollywood as soon as my car is done." My smile faltered when I saw Jasper flinch. Rosalie let out an uneasy cough as Esme laid a hand on Jaspers arm.

"Jasper why don't you take a seat and ill grab you a bite to eat?" Esme was trying to divert his attention away from me. But why? What had I said? He took two steps back towards the front door.

"No that's ok Ma. I gotta head back to the ranch to Elizabeth. Bella it was nice meeting you. Hope your car is fixed soon." with that, he turned and walked out the front door. I looked to Rosalie and Esme with confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" The look in his eyes before he had walked out the door made me want to cry. It was like he saw a ghost. Esme placed a hot cup of coffee in front of myself and her.

"No honey. Jasper is just that way something." Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Now, lets discuss what we should make for dinner. Bella do you have any favorites in mind?" as the conversation turned to mundane things, I felt welcomed into the family with open arms. It looked like everyone was more then happy for me to be there. Everyone but Jasper.

…

….

….

OK! I know, I know, you all thought it was going to be Jasper that stopped to help huh? Well at least I introduced him. I know he seems a little cold but you'll find out all the details soon J


	3. Chapter 3

ok! New chapter already! I guess I am just really excited about this story. It seems to just flow onto the keyboard when I sit down to type. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews guys! This being my first story you guys are making it so much easier then I thought it would be. I was worried all the hate mail would start pouring in after one chapter. But it hasn't! on with the show!

…

…

…

The diner had gotten busy fast after Jasper left. I didn't have time to ask any personal question about him. He would be a mystery for a little while longer I guess. It was a Friday and everyone in town wanted to have dinner at the only restaurant close by. I was wearing an apron and pulling my own weight much to Esme's disapproval. By 10:45 the diner started to slow down and Emmet was back with news of my car. As he walked in, the first thing I noticed was that he was covered in what looked to be oil and grease. He even had a smudge on his nose. I already recognized the small smile he gave me. Not good news. He sat at the counter, and raised an eyebrow at me as he noticed I was wearing a pink apron matching his mother in laws, and I was on the opposite side of the counter then where he had left me.

"Well look at that. You already working at the diner Bella. Your gonna fit in just fine around here." He laughed as Rosalie started to rub the black off his nose as she spoke.

"We did tell her not to. But while me and Ma had our backs turned she snuck an apron and started to serve the food. She was a great help though. Everyone wanted to talk to her and find out who she was though. I'm sure were gonna be extra busy tomorrow with people hoping to catch a glimpse of her again." Rosalie gave me a wink as she finished cleaning up Emmet's nose. "There. Perfect." With that she gave him a kiss on the nose and walked the last patron to the door, locking it as they left. I looked over at Emmet as I took off my apron.

"Ok Emmet. I know it's not pretty by that look on your face. What are we looking at time and cost wise?" He lowered his head in defeat and I heard a small sigh.

"Your right about that. Bella didn't your Pops never tell ya how to treat a car? It looks like he shoulda checked your car out before you left on your trip and this might have not happened." I flinched at Pops. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know I hadn't seen my Father since I was 11. Emmet sighed and kept speaking. "It looks like you've been running on no oil for a while now. And your coolant had a leak in it. That one is possibly new; a rock might have kicked up and put a small crack in it. But put those two together and you have a huge problem. Your gonna need a whole new transmission by the looks of it. I'm sorry Bella, but you're looking at 3 or 4 thousand dollars just for the parts alone."

"And the cost for labor?" I knew enough to know he wouldn't put a new transmission in my car for free. "I can call my uncle Charlie to wire me some money. And how long do you think all that will take?" I had no where to be at any special time, but it be nice to know how long I would be without reliable transportation. And my Father's brother, Charlie, had set me up a saving account in his name (so my mother wouldn't know) when my Father had disappeared. We didn't know where he was, dead or alive, so Uncle Charlie said he would step in and be my Father figure after that.

"Ill have to call some of my friends in Dallas and see how fast they can get me the parts. I'm not sure how long but my guess is…"he looked at the floor in thought…"2 weeks tops to get the parts all here if we order them tomorrow. About 3 to 7 days to get your car up and running. I realize that sounds like a lot of time Bella but we are kinda out in the middle of nowhere here. I'm sorry." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Emmet. I understand. It's pretty late and I don't think my uncle will be up still so I can call him first thing in the morning to wire the money here. And I guess we go from there?" I sat down in a booth feeling defeated. I had set out to prove my Mother wrong, and already I was failing in my quest. I put on a brave face in front of the Whitlock family and sat up straight. Esme walked over to me with a smile.

"Come on Bella. Let's get on home and get you to bed. You don't look like the type of girl used to being on her feet all night." She gave me a wink as I looked down at my feet. My white Coach shoes had dirt and soda on them. My $200 pants had a few stains from before I had put on the apron and where I had wiped my hands on them, and my blue silk tank top was wrinkled. The funny thing was, it made me smile. I never cared about how much my clothes cost or where I got them. I had spent so much money on it all to make my mother happy. She had wanted the picture perfect daughter to show off to her friends. "Look at me now Mom." I laughed as I stood up, speaking low. Esme must have heard because I got a chuckle out her before we all headed out to the trucks parked outside.

The drive to Whitlock Ranch was quiet but nice. Emmet had driven his truck while Rosalie and I sat in the front of Esme's truck as she drove. As Esme pulled to a stop in front of her home I saw someone slip from the shadows of the porch. We all piled out of the trucks and started to walk towards the shadow. Esme reached the porch steps first.

"Jasper what are you doing up still? Your normally in bed and hour ago." I took the liberty to study a clean, dry Jasper in the porch light as Esme was speaking to him. He was wearing blue jeans and a loose fitting sports t-shirt. With no cowboy hat on I could see his light wavy hair, longer then most guys wore it nowadays. I looked at his eyes last, searching for the lost and sad look I had seen earlier. But either it was gone or he was well guarded in front of his family.

"I wanted to wait until you got home to lock up the house. Also to see if Bella here really was staying with us like Emmet had told me. You shoulda asked me first Ma. This wasn't a decision you shoulda made without my consent. I live here too ya know." At hearing my name, and the harsh way he was speaking to his mother, I was shot out of my admiring. I could tell I wasn't the only one shocked by his tone of voice, Rosalie looked at her brother with a sad shake of her head while Emmet muttered under his breath. Something along the lines of "I knew after she said-" Rosalie cut him off with a jab of her elbow to his side.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't know. I could try to find somewhere else-" I took a step towards Jasper and his face darkened. Well that's not good. That look was back in his eyes, and he was directing it straight at me. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped talking when Esme took my hand and led me around Jasper and into the house. "Esme I don't want to cause any problems here-"

"Bella dear don't worry about Jasper. He has his own issues to settle out. They have nothing to do with you." I was being pulled farther away from Jasper and up the stair, but I could still here his grumbles as we went.

"They have everything to do with her." I heard a slap and what I assume to be Jasper saying ouch, and then Emmet and Rosalie both saying goodnight to Esme and me. While lost in thought Esme had pulled me into the second door on the left and started pointing out anything I might need during my stay. I noticed my suitcase sitting on the floor by the bed, courtesy of Emmet.

"If there is anything else you need my room is downstairs next to the kitchen. Jasper's room is the last room at the end of this hallway. The bathroom is fully stocked with clean towels and is the room right before Jaspers'. Breakfast is served at 6 am if you would like to join us. Although I know it's late so I wouldn't blame you at all for sleeping in." She was mothering me again. I gave her a smile and hug that I fully meant and tried not to cry right then and there.

"Thank you so much Esme. You guys have been so amazing to me today. Welcoming me this fast into your lives. Thank you." As we said our goodnights and Esme left the room, closing the door behind her, I heard heavy footsteps walking past. Jasper or Emmet I wondered?

"Goodnight Jasper. We can discuss this rationally in the morning after everyone has had sleep. I'm tired and I don't wanna hear you fuss." Esme was scolding him as only a loving mother could and then I heard her walk down the steps. I stood there holding my breath for a moment listening to Jasper pass my door, and go into his own. What was I hoping? That he would stop and say hi? No, I knew what this man thought of me. I just didn't know why. I changed into sweats and a tank top and got under the covers. I drifted to sleep with Jasper's sad eyes on my mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy. Why is Mommy is crying again." It was my tenth birthday and I was excited to go to the zoo with my parents. But when I walked to my parents room to tell them I was ready my Father ushered me out into the hallway. I had caught a glimpse of my Mother on the floor crying. She was always crying it seemed, and no one would ever tell me why.

"Bella honey, why don't you call Uncle Charlie and see if he wants to go to the zoo today? Mommy isn't feeling well and I have some work to do at the office." he gave me a smile and walked down the stair and out of the house. It was a Sunday. My fathers office wasn't even open on Sundays. I was ten, not stupid. I gathered my courage and pushed the door open a crack to see my mother again, she had stopped crying, and was drinking water out of a large glass bottle. She looked up and noticed me when the door made a squeak, quickly standing and walking over to me.

"Isabella! What the hell are you doing? Are you spying for you dearest Daddy?" She pulled my face to meet hers and I smelled her breath. That was the day I realized my Mother wasn't always drinking water. Those glass bottles were something else. When I didn't answer her, she pulled her hand back and let it fly straight to my face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up in a sweat, unsure of where I was for a moment. As I realized my dream, or more correctly, my memory, was over, I took in my surroundings and calmed down. The clock next to the bed read 3:12am. Great. Breakfast wasn't that far off. But did I really want to stay up the three hours until then? Or take the risk of another nightmare and try to sleep some more? My parched throat pulled me out of bed and down the stairs. A quick glass of water and time to calm down and I would be able to fall back asleep a few more hours.

As I walked around the bottom floor looking for the kitchen, not remembering where Esme had said it was, I heard some noise coming from my left. It sounded like glass clinking together. Maybe someone else was up getting a glass of water also. I rounded the corner and saw it was indeed the kitchen. Only the light above the stove was on and it dimly lit the room. I stood there in silence hoping to recognize the…man it looked like… leaning over the running sink. After a moment he turned the water off and I heard him speaking to himself.

"There we go Elizabeth. Temperature is just right." Jaspers voice. I would recognize that voice in a crowd of people. But who was he talking to? It was then that I noticed he was holding something in his arms. And he was whispering in a soft voice that didn't resemble his earlier harshness at all. He started to turn towards me as another voice made itself know. His gaze shifted to me and the smile that played on his lips disappeared fast. "What are you doing down here at this hour?" I didn't get a chance to speak as the bundle in his arms let out a loud wail.

"I was about to ask you the same, and who Elizabeth was. But I'm guessing this is her?" Jasper quickly put the bottle I hadn't seen in his other hand, into the babies mouth, silencing her.

"I'm feeding my daughter. And yes her name is Elizabeth. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take her up to bed." without another word Jasper walked around me and up the stairs. I was once again, for the third time in one day, left by this man, standing in shock. And I was also shocked to realize that watching him walk away was tearing at my heart.

…

…

….

Yay! The next chapter will be breakfast, the twin tornados, and a little more behind the secret in the sad look Jasper always has when looking at Bella! Should I do it from Bella's POV or **Jasper's? I need some advice guys! ….**


	4. Chapter 4

Important note from me!

Ok so here is chapter 4! twin trickery, and a litte more back story on Alice. It starts as Bella's POV but switched to Jasper's, and Jasper's POV will start from the end of Chapter 3, youll see why. It will be indicated when the change takes place. Thank you guys for your thoughts on how i should do this part. i hope you like it.

Twifan1986- There is a method to my madness i promise! trust me youll enjoy this chapter! alot of things happen on that subject.

71star- Read on! The twins were difficult for me to think of, but once i looked at my younger siblings for insperation i had their personalities perfect. Yes they are very much like Emmet.

And everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had planned to sleep in. I had planned to ask Esme about Jasper and Elizabeth before I saw him again. Also, I had planned to get my bearings long enough to confront him and ask him what his problem was, at dinner. But apparently, everything I had planned was disregarded by the two little (monsters-angels?-I haven't decided yet) that woke me up this morning.

I woke up when I felt the end of my bed dip down, and my feet come in contact with something. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light streaming through the window. Sitting at the end of my bed was a boy, wearing blue jean overalls with a red plaid shirt under it, and a yellow cap that had Bob The Builder on it.

"Well hello there. I'm Bella. What's your name?" Before I got an answer another child burst into the room screaming, wearing the exact same outfit as the one on my bed.

"Run Teddy! Hide!" Both children slid under my bed, whispering to be quiet to each other. They weren't doing a very good job of it. I was confused at their antics until someone else came running through my door. Jasper, wearing nothing but blue jeans and, one shoe? He was halfway into the room before he realized where he was. He stopped mid run and I saw his eyes look me over. My sweat pants and tank top were wrinkled from sleeping and my hair was a mess. But he looked amazing. His entire upper body had a light even tan and a dusting of hair on his chest. He was a farmer, but I saw no farmers tan lines. What I did see were scars. His arms and chest were covered in them. He was turning back to walk out of the room when I realized why he had burst through the door in the first place. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Jasper it's so nice of you to come and get me for breakfast." I put my hand up and motioned for him to stop walking. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at me. I got up off the bed pointing under it, and putting my other hand up to my ear, indicating he should listen. After a moment one of the children hiding there let out a muffled giggle. Jasper smiled at me as he figured it out. I walked to one side of the bed as he stood on the other.

"Yes Bella. I don't want you to miss out on my Ma's homemade biscuits. How many do you think you'll eat? One?...Or two?..." I smiled at him as I caught on and bent down next to the bed. " Or…THREE!" At Jasper's yell of three we both dove under the bed and we pulled the closest child to us out. They were both screaming in delight as we tickled them until they were begging us to stop. We sat them on the bed, both of us trying to contain our own laughter. Jasper got on his knees and grabbed something else out from under the bed. He sat on the bed and started to put on his other shoe. I hadn't even noticed the child running into the room was holding it. The twin's started laughing as Jasper finished putting on his shoe. He grabbed for the kids, but they quickly evaded him and ran out the door screaming. "No! No more tickly monsters!" I couldn't help but laugh again as I watched their retreat. Meanwhile, Jasper was standing up now, looking at the floor.

"I meant what I said about my Ma's biscuits. You should come down and join us. Rosalie and Emmet are already here and helping Ma cook and set the table." I nodded my head speechless. He smiled at me and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He had smiled at me. What? I was so confused. Just a few hours ago he made it clear he didn't want me in the house or anywhere near him and his family. And then just now with the twins, I saw him laughing, playing, and smiling. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It wasn't forced like the day before. It had been real laughter and real dimples on his cheeks. My heart tugged a little, as I started to get dressed for the day.

:::::::::::::::::::IMPORTANT! JPOV STARTS HERE (the night before):::::::::::::::

After saying goodnight to my family I went to my room and looked into Elizabeth's crib. She was sleeping peacefully, so I laid down and tried to fall asleep. As I laid there, my thoughts were on the stranger a few doors down. The beautiful stranger who was making her way to Hollywood. "Why me?" was my last thoughts before I finally fell sleep.

I felt like I had slept only a few minutes when Elizabeth's soft cries woke me up. I already knew what time it was before I looked at the clock. Around 3 AM my little girl would always wake up and be hungry. I picked her up and wrapped her in a thin blanket before walking to the kitchen to get her a bottle. After mixing the powder and water I help it under the hot faucet water to warm it up. It always got too hot if I put it on the stove and I didn't like the idea of putting it in the microwave like Alice did. I would rather take my time and let it warm up slowly then let radiation get in my daughter's food.

I was lost in thoughts of all the things Alice did that I hadn't liked. When she left I had tried to do it all her way, even though she was only 6 weeks old, I wanted to keep things the same for Elizabeth, thinking it would help her with the sudden loss of her mother, but I quickly realized she only did them that way for her benefit, and not our daughters. She had always got cheap disposable diapers that I noticed gave Elizabeth diaper rashes. She now sported only the best on her bottom and we haven't seen a single diaper rash in the 6 months Alice has been gone. When the three of us lived in our own place closer to Rosalie's and Emmet's house, Elizabeth had her own room, but when I moved in with my Mother I put her crib in my room. Sure we had extra rooms but I wanted her close to me until she started sleeping through the night.

I shook my head to try and rid it of thoughts of Alice. It had put me in a sour mood. We were doing just fine without her here. I checked the bottle to see if it was ready.

"There we go Elizabeth. Temperature is just right." She saw her bottle and started to fuss for it as I turned to walk back upstairs. I never liked feeding her while I was walking, thinking it might be harder for her to swallow. As I turned, I saw someone standing in the entryway to the kitchen. It was Bella.

"What are you doing down here at this hour?" Damn…that sounded harsh. She didn't deserve that. Before I could apologize, Elizabeth let out a loud cry, indicating I was taking too long to give her the bottle in my other hand. I gently placed it in her mouth. I didn't want Bella to think I was torturing my daughter.

"I was about to ask you the same, and who Elizabeth was. But I'm guessing this is her?" I saw her eyes drift to Elizabeth and back to me. Jeez she was gorgeous. Even in sweats she looked right at home in my family kitchen. I looked her over for a moment before I took a good look at her tank top, it had stars and a pair of glasses covered in glitter on it. Under that it said Hollywood. Another reminder why I shouldn't be checking her out. I spat out a hasty response before I retreated back upstairs.

"I'm feeding my daughter. And yes her name is Elizabeth. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take her up to bed." as I walked up the stair I felt like an ass. It wasn't her fault Alice had run off to Hollywood. But damn if I would fall for another girl with dreams of being a star. A small town like this was no place to live if you had big dreams.

After feeding Elizabeth and making sure she was fast asleep, I went to my own bed, knowing I had to be back up at 5:30 to grab breakfast with the family and be off to work on the ranch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up just before my alarm went off, shutting it off so it wouldn't waken my daughter a few feet away. After kissing her on the forehead, I put on a pair of pants and my socks, but couldn't find a clean shirt. I would have to ask my Mother if she had done laundry recently. I headed downstairs to where I knew my sister and Emmet would already be here with their kids, helping my mother ready breakfast.

Every Saturday we all had breakfast and dinner together. We would cook together, eat and catch up on the plans for the following week, and then we would all clean up together. It was a routine my parents had started when Rosalie and I had married and moved out of the house. My father was out of town for a doctors conference so he would be missing this weeks. As I got to the kitchen I was welcomed by two very awake 6 year olds. They both ran to my side talking a mile a minute, showing me their new Bob the Builder hats.

"Teddy! Tripp! Let your Uncle breath!" Rosalie was always worried the two were getting into something, and most often she wasn't far off. At the moment they weren't doing any harm thought. I lowered myself down to balance on my heals so I would be closer to eye level with them.

"Hey, how about the first one to bring me my shoes gets an extra piece of candy after breakfast?" I winked at them and laughed as they both darted to the front closet. I walked over to Emmet and helped him set the table.

"Ya know your gonna make those two kill each other with how often you put them against one another." I always had them racing against each other for something. They were the same size and smarts so it almost always turned into a tie.

"This time I thought ahead. I hid my shoes under the couch. I'm curious to see who finds them first." I had already heard the closet door slam shut and they weren't back yet, so I figured they had caught on to the game. "So Emmet, how long until you get our guest's car up and running so she can be on her way to Hollywood?" Even I heard the harsh tone that was in my voice. Emmet and Rosalie both looked at my with pity in their eyes.

"Jasper, I think you should give her a chance. She is a nice girl. Just because she reminds you of Alice I don't think-"Rosalie was cut off my mother handing her a bowl of biscuit dough to mix.

"Now children, this has to stop. Its been long enough Jasper. Rosalie I know your trying to help your brother but I think were done coddling him. Jasper do you think Bella is pretty?" I was caught completely off guard by my mother being so forward.

"Umm…well…Ma I…what are you getting at?" I sat down in nearest chair trying to fall over at my Mothers odd behavior.

"When Bella was talking to us about Hollywood last night, she never really said Hollywood. It was always Los Angeles or just California. I don't think she wants what Alice wanted. And I don't think she's the type to run off with a random guy driving through town. Alice was wanting to leave town from the day she learned how to walk Jasper. I'm just sorry that you never saw that. I think its time you take a look around you and think about the future. Elizabeth is going to need a mother." With that said, she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I hadn't realized I was almost in tears. Everything she said was true. Alice was always talking about moving away and traveling. Then she had gotten pregnant. She complained about being fat and her life being over every day of her pregnancy. I had hoped when our baby was born she would fall in love with him or her and everything would be fine. But when Elizabeth was born, Alice wouldn't even hold her. I had to name her by myself. And I had to hire a part time nanny because Alice wanted to go back to her social life the second she could. Within a week after I hired the nanny Alice had fired her, saying I was sleeping with her. And 3 weeks after that a stranger had drove into town. He was staying with a distant cousin in town, and after him being in town only a few days I heard rumors that instead of being home with Elizabeth, she had my mother watching our daughter and was out with this man. Edward was his name. 2 weeks later I came home to a note on the bed saying she was going to Hollywood, and Edward was going to be her agent and make her a star. 6 months later and she wasn't back, and we haven't heard a thing from her. Rosalie sat next to me and took my hand in hers.

"That look you have right now brother, is the same look you have when you look at Bella. She isn't Alice. Were not saying you need to go and marry Bella but we all think it would be good for you to try and be friends with her at least. She's gonna be here for a few weeks. Maybe longer depending on how long it takes Emmet to get the parts for her car. He says there is a lot of work to be done before she can drive it that far." I nodded to Rosalie.

"Well, I guess your right about that. If I'm gonna be living with her for the next few weeks I better be nice huh. I guess I should tell her sorry also?" They all smiled at me before turning their attention to the loud footsteps headed our way. "Sounds like they found my shoes." Tripp ran in with both of my shoes in hand, giving me one but holding on to the other. He held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh no kiddo. Where's Teddy? You don't get extra candy if it wasn't a contest." Tripp looked at Emmet with a mad expression.

"Uncle Jasper is right. Where did Teddy go anyway?" Tripp looked at the shoe I was putting on, to the other one.

"Upstairs. We heard you talking about the lady names Bella and Teddy wanted to go meet her. But since I don't get the candy you don't get your shoe Uncle Jasper." With that, Tripp took off up the stairs. It took me a moment to register what had just happened before I followed suit. I ran up the stairs and into the only open door in the hallway, assuming that's where Tripp had headed. It was the same room the twins stayed in when they stayed the night over here.

I got a few steps into the room before I remembered Bella was using this room. I stopped and looked up at her. The first thing I notices was the shirt. The Hollywood shirt, but it didn't bother me like it had just a few hours ago. After my pep talk with my family, I realized they were right. She wasn't Alice. They looked nothing alike, and if I gave her half a chance I would bet she wouldn't act like Alice had either. Just by looking at her now, the small smile on her lips, and the wrinkled mess she was in, she was beautiful. And the fact that she wasn't freaking out because I was seeing her without makeup made her that much more beautiful to me. I caught myself staring, and since I hadn't seen Tripp or Teddy in her room, I turned to walk out of the room. As I turned she caught my attention though, by clearing her throat.

"Jasper it's so nice of you to come and get me for breakfast." she put my hand up and motioned for me to walk towards her. What was she talking about? Was she crazy? She got up off the bed pointing under it, and used her other hand to cup her ear, telling me to listen. After a moment I heard a muffled giggle. The twins. I smiled at her seeing what she was getting at. She walked to one side of the bed as I stood closer to the side I was standing on already.

"Yes Bella. I don't want you to miss out on my Ma's homemade biscuits. How many do you think you'll eat? One?...Or two?..." I watched her bend down next to the bed as I did the same. " Or…THREE!" At my yell of three we both dove under the bed and we pulled the closest child to us out. I tickled the one I held knowing it was Tripp, and saw that Bella was doing the same to Teddy. As we sat them on the bed, I looked over to see Bella laughing as hard as I was. Then I remembered my shoe. I got down on my knees and checked under the bed. Yup, there it was. After I put it on real quick, I grabbed for the twins, but they quickly ran out the door screaming. "No! No more tickly monsters!" those kids knew exactly what I would do. I stood up and looked at the floor thinking about what to say. I wasn't ready to say sorry just yet. But just by the way she acted with the twins, I knew my family had been right. She still had a smile on her face from playing with the twins just now. Alice thought the twins were weird and never showed any interest in them. I decided then that I wanted to get to know Bella, and said the first thing that came to mind as my stomach growled.

"I meant what I said about my Ma's biscuits. You should come down and join us. Rosalie and Emmet are already here and helping Ma cook and set the table." She nodded and smiled back at me. I took that as I yes, and headed downstairs to breakfast, hoping she would soon join us.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I absolutely loved writing this chapter. i wasnt sure about doing JPOV but i enjoyd it! let me know what you guys think of it please! if you dont review i dont know you read it. and theres not point in posting a story if no ones reading it!


	5. Chapter 5

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 5::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I LOVE YOU GUYS! All your reviews mean so much to me! My boyfriend and my sister have told me to calm down probably 10 times today already because I'm in such a good mood. I got to have lunch with my sister and nephew, and my cousin is making plans for my birthday and THEN I get on here and see all your wonderful reviews. Completely made my day. There is a fun surprise in this chapter too. Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BPOV

It took me a few minutes longer then I was hoping to get ready, but since Jasper had to see me at my morning worst, I wanted to make a good impression when I walked downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I took a moment to study the family sitting around the table. Esme and Rosalie where facing me, talking in hushed tones. Emmet sat at the end of the table already eating like a vulture. And Jasper, with a shirt on now, and the twins were sitting with their backs towards me, the twins on either side of him. He was helping them fill their plates with food, while his was still empty. I walked over to the table and around it, sitting next to Esme and across from one of the twins. Everyone stopped what they were doing when I sat and said polite hello's and good morning to me. Their was already a plate in front of me and a glass of orange juice.

"How did you sleep last night Bella?" Esme asked me as she passed me the biscuits and butter. I took them, putting two on my plate before passing them to Emmet, who had already cleaned his plate of food. Jasper started to also fill his plate.

"I slept well thank you." I caught a look on Jasper's face then, looking apologetic. I smiled at him to reassure him that the events of last night were forgotten. "Esme, are these your amazing homemade biscuits Jasper was telling me about?" She nodded her head and the twins started to laugh, remembering how they were caught. One stood up in the chair and started to talk animatedly.

"Grandma they tricked us! Uncle Jasper was asking her how many she was gonna eat but he was really just counting and then they got us and tickled us! He said 1 and then 2 and then he yelled or three biscuits! He cheated!" Everyone at the table laughed. The child's version of what happened was choppy but pretty accurate. Jasper seated the boy back in his chair and told him to finish eating. I looked at the other twin expecting an outburst, but he was just sitting their quietly eating. I shook my head at the amazing similarities between the two. They were identical. I looked at them both in turn.

"What are your names? And how old are you two?" Both of them started to talk at once before Rosalie calmed them down.

"Hold on you two. Teddy you go first." She pointed to the quiet twin.

"Well thanks Ma now you done told her who I was." He looked annoyed for only a moment before looking at me. "I'm Teddy. Were both 6. Were twins but I'm older." I received a big smile and then looked over to the other twin.

"My names Trevor. But everyone calls me Tripp. Except when Ma's mad. Then she yells Trevor really loud." Emmet laughed at this, while Rosalie shook her head.

"Well they do like to get into a lot of trouble." She smiled before getting up and refilling everyone's cups of orange juice.

"Thank you Rosalie. So what is everyone doing today?"

Esme spoke up first." Well we have the diner covered today so we don't have to go there today. I think you spent enough time there yesterday." Rosalie sat down and looked over at Emmet then to me.

"Well since Emmet is still stuffing his face, ill just let you know what he found out about your car. He called a few friends and we found a few of the parts needed for your car. We were going to drive into Dallas today and grab them, maybe look around for the rest. If we cant find the rest then they will need to be ordered like he said last night. That reminds me-" She looked over to Esme "Would you watch the twins today Ma? Last time we took them to Dallas with us Tripp ended up breaking a few things at the store and we had to pay for them." Esme smiled and said yes, and Tripp mumbled sorry to his mother.

"That sounds fine, and I would love to help watch the twins today Esme, if you need help with them." She nodded yes to me and I looked over to Jasper. "Will Elizabeth be staying here today also Jasper? I would love to get to help with her. I haven't been around a baby in a few years but they're so adorable." The look he gave me was priceless. It went from shock, to awe, and then pure happiness in a matter of seconds. He put his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

"So not only are you volunteering to watch the twin terrors, your saying you want to watch an infant also? I'm not complaining, just surprised. After how the twins woke you up this morning I didn't think…" He just shrugged and I heard Rosalie mutter something that sounded like "I told ya so" under her breath. I ignored it and looked at the twins.

"It wasn't such a bad wake up call. I was awake before Tripp came screaming into my room. Teddy came in before then and was quietly sitting on the bed. So I woke up then." I had figured out who was who by watching the way they acted. Teddy smiled warmly at me before grabbing another piece of bacon. "But yeah, I don't mind at all." Jasper just sat there lost in thought for a moment, with half a piece of bacon in his hand. Teddy poked him in the side, and he stood up quick.

"Yeah. Elizabeth always stays here when I work on the ranch. She's still too little for me to take on a horse or I would." He ate the remainder of his bacon and headed towards the hallway. Before he left all the way he turned around to face to table again. "Thanks Bella. For offering to help with Elizabeth." He pulled his hat off the banister just outside the door and slid it on to his head before saying his goodbyes. I'm not even sure I said anything, because all I could think about was how Jasper had looked putting the cowboy hat on, and the smile he had centered on me the entire time as he did it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Jasper had left, Emmet and Rosalie noticed the time and were in a hurry to leave. All the excitement of the morning had put them half an hour behind schedule. Rosalie looked guilty as Emmet pulled her to the door.

"I'm sorry Ma. Leave the dishes and I can do them when we get back." She was putting on a light jacket while Emmet finished putting his boots on.

"Rosalie don't worry. I can help your mom with the dishes. Really it doesn't look like too much. Don't worry and enjoy your day out in Dallas. The kids are already sitting in the living room watching TV so I don't see us having to worry about those two anytime soon either. I owe you guys. Your going to Dallas for me, so it's the least I can do for now." I smiled at her a gave her a quick hug, trying to ease her guilt. Emmet pulled me into a hug as soon I let go of his wife.

"Thank you Bella. But its not just for you. We have a few things we needed to get in Dallas anyways. But thank you all the same." They both left after saying their goodbyes to the kids and Esme.

"Well, now to tackle the dishes?" Esme said with a smile. When we walked into the kitchen, I was momentarily taken back by just how many dishes there were. It did not look like that many when we had all been sitting at the table. Esme must have saw the look on my face because I heard her laugh. "Luckily for us, Jasper put in a dishwasher when he moved back in. He said he had lived with one for so many years that he wanted one here too. But I think he just wanted to spoil me, because after that he replaced the counters and all the other electronics in the kitchen." We started to clear the table and put scraps in the garbage as we spoke to each other.

"Esme, I hope I'm not out of line but I was wondering…well do you mind if I ask a few questions about Jasper?" She stopped rinsing the plate in her hand to look at me. She looked at me expectantly, raising an eyebrow. I took that as a sign to continue talking. "Well, I noticed he wears a wedding ring this morning. But no ones mentioned a wife or a mother to Elizabeth." She gave me a sad smile and went back to rinsing as I put them into the dishwasher.

"Well I can't tell you the entire story, because that's Jasper's story to tell. What I can tell you is he only wears the ring out of habit, maybe out of respect to his wedding vows. But the ring means nothing anymore to moved here when she left. I guess now that I think about it the kitchen renovations probably had a lot to do with just him trying to keep busy. But anyways, Alice is gone, and no one expects her to come back." She didn't sound mean when she said the last bit to me, but I could tell there was a sadness to it. Maybe I should try for something else.

"That's fair. Maybe ill be able to ask him sometime. I have a feeling my other question will be a bit personal too though." but then again, he didn't try to hide them when I had seem them this morning. "His scars? It didn't look like the normal scaring you would get being a rancher." Esme looked at me in surprise. Oh, they were on his chest and arms, and back. She had no idea he was shirtless when he came into my room this morning.

"When did you see him without a shirt?" I explained to her the full story of what had happened just a few hours ago as we finished up the dishes. By the time the story was over, we were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Esme could hardly stay in her seat from how hard she was laughing. We both looked up to the kitchen doorway when he heard small footsteps.

"What's so funny Gram?" Tripp bounced into the kitchen at full force towards us, landing in Esme's lap. Teddy walked in at a normal pace and went to the cabinet, looking for something.

"Bella was telling me about you guys hiding under her bed this morning." She started to tickle Tripp to remind him. When she was finished, he hopped off her lap and walked over to Teddy. Teddy grabbed his hand and pointed into the cabinet. Seeing their silent exchange confused me. It was like they were talking to each other without saying a word. Tripp looked up at me and Esme after taking a look into the cabinet himself.

"Gram, Bella, can we make cookies?" he started to get excited, his eyes getting big and puppy dog looking. I couldn't say no to that. I looked over at Esme for a confirmation from her and saw she was giving in just as fast.

"If Bella doesn't mind that's just fine with me. I do need to go into town and pick up some things for dinner though. Is that ok with you Bella? Think you can handle the kids while I go into town?" The twins each grabbed one of my hands, their little eyes pleading with me from under their adorable hats.

"Of course. We'll have fun." Esme started showing me where all the pans and bowls and baking ingredients were before she left. We had everything laid out on the counter and two chairs pulled up for the twins to stand on before Esme had her shoes on. She put on a jacket and headed towards the door waving goodbye.

" Everyone's cell phone numbers are on the fridge. Oh and Elizabeth will be waking up in about an hour. She'll be hungry, but hopefully I'm back by then. And the twins have a change of clothes in their bags-" I cut her off and gave her a hug.

"Esme, It's fine. I know your used to being here with the kids but its only an hour or so. Were going to bake cookies and then play a game. Nothing to worry about. I have taken care of kids before. Now go and get away from this madhouse while you can." We were both looking back into the kitchen where the twins had started to eat the chocolate chips. "Go Esme." I laughed and smiled at her before headed back to the twins.

"Hey guys, lets save some of those for the cookies. I was greeted by chocolate smiles and my heart melted at seeing the twins so happy. I remembered doing the same thing while baking cookies with my mother at their age. It wasn't until a few years later that everything started to change. Shaking my thoughts away from those times, I started showing the twins how to measure sugar and butter. When we started to measure flour it got interesting. I turned my back on Tripp as he was tipping the bag over the measuring cup, and when I turned back, I couldn't see through the white powder in the air.

"Teddy! You made me drop the bag! Look what you did!" He slammed his fist onto the counter, making the measuring cup tip over and more white powder flew into the air.

"No I didn't! I didn't do it Aunt Bella. Tripp is a liar!" I pulled Tripp, and then Teddy off the chairs and set them down on the ground. They were covered from head to toe with flour.

"Now come on guys. You don't have to yell. Your going to wake up Elizabeth." I looked at Teddy as it hit me what he had just said. "Teddy what did you call me?"

"Aunt Bella." I wasn't sure what to that. No one had ever called me aunt before. I was saved by Tripp pulling on my shirt.

"Can we make cupcakes instead of cookies?" He started patting his hands on his overalls, watching the white flour puff up into the air. I laughed and picked him up, wiping some flour from his face.

"I got a better idea. How about we put you two into a bath and get you changed? Then maybe when your mom gets home we can try baking again?" He nodded his head yes as I put him down. "OK. Then you two run upstairs to the bathroom and ill get your bags. Get undressed and ill meet you up there in a minute." They both ran up the stairs and I watched them run into what I was using as a room. It must be out of habit for them to head to that room. Esme had said they were used to that being "their room".

I remembered seeing two bags in the hallway when I was saying goodbye to Rosalie and Emmet and assumed they were the twins' bags. I turned the corner and saw them. One was blue, and the other was purple. Purple? For a 6 year old boy? Their names were stitched into the bags and the purple one said Teddy. It had Barney on the side, that explained the purple, while the blue one had Diego on it. Yeah, Tripp did seem like the adventurous one, while Teddy just sat there quietly most of the time. I climbed the stairs with their bags and set them just outside the bathroom, and I heard the two arguing over what bubble bath to use.

"Were using Spiderman this time Teddy!"

"No were not! That's what we used before. I want to use Barbie." Barbie? First Barny and now Barbie. This boy was weird. I walked into the bathroom to try and defuse the fight. Both boys were still fully dressed and toys were spilling out from under the sink. A mixture of army men, sand toys, and Barbie dolls. I looked up from the toys just in time to see Tripp push Teddy onto the floor, and yanking the Barbie bubble bath from his brother's hands. I quickly dove to catch him before his head hit the side of the bathtub.

I sighed in relief when I felt Teddy fall into my arms. One disaster averted. When I looked down I noticed his hat had fallen off, and his hair had somehow gotten flour on it along with the rest of him.

It took me a moment to process that a boys hair should not be as long as Teddy's was. I pulled Teddy off my lap and to his feet. Well, her feet, I think. Teddy's hair was half up in a ponytail, while the rest went to her shoulders. How did I not notice this before?

"Um…Teddy…What is your real name?" I started to pull the rest of the hair from its ponytail and brushed it out, waiting for a response.

"Tabitha Theadora. Teddy is short for Theadora." She looked at me like I should have known this already. Maybe I should have. But at 6, there were no features between the twins I could tell apart. They both had bright angelic eyes and the same voice even. I shook my head and started their bath water, telling them both to undress and hop in.

"Well Teddy, Tripp, how about we skip bubbles this time and just get clean real fast? Then we can go downstairs and watch a movie while we wait for your grandma to come home." Tripp yawned and just shrugged his shoulders. Teddy pouted for a second but then relented, saying it was almost their nap time anyways.

After they were both clean and dressed again we headed downstairs and I put in the first kids movie I found. How to Train Your Dragon. Both of them were excited to watch it, but fell asleep within minutes. I sat there looking at them for a moment, going over everything that had happened since I woke up. How had I not seen that Teddy was a girl? There was no mistaking her for a boy right now. I had put a cute bow in her hair and she was wearing a blue dress now, with Hannah Montana on it. Tripp was in blue jeans and a Power Ranger shirt. I decided to walk upstairs and check on Elizabeth, it had already been an hour since Esme had left and she said around now she would be waking up.

Sure enough, halfway up the stairs I heard a soft cry. I will admit, I rushed a little to her side, hoping she wouldn't wake up the twins. Only an hour alone with them and they had me exhausted. This was the first time I got a look at Elizabeth up close. She looked just like her Daddy. She had the same hair, and the same pretty eyes. She was just so tiny. I picked her up gently, and put her to my shoulder, patting her back to calm her. She immediately stopped crying and her tiny fist grabbed onto my shirt. I was pretty sure she was getting flour on her but that would be an easy fix after I had her fed. We got to the kitchen and I easily made her a bottle and had it warmed up just in time for her to start fussing again.

I was rocking her as she was finishing her bottle in the living room. When I saw her drink the last of her bottle I held her up to my shoulder and started to pat her back so she would burp. I wasn't completely sure if she was too old for this or not but she seemed to like it anyways.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." I jumped when I heard Jasper's voice. He laughed and sat on the couch next to the rocking chair. "By the look of the kitchen you guys have had an interesting morning. Would you like me to take her?" He held his hands out for his daughter. I reluctantly shuffled her from my shoulder into his hands, and noticed she was fast asleep again. He kissed her on the forehead before laying her on the couch where he had just been sitting. After looking around a moment, he put a pillow next to her and started to walk towards the kitchen. I quickly followed.

"I thought you were going to be out on the ranch all day?" We started to clean up the mess the twins and I had made. He grabbed the broom with one hand, and a handful of chocolate chips with the other while I started to clean up the counter. I laughed at that. "Well at least I know where they get their sweet tooth. That's all they got to eat of their cookies." He paused in front of me, looking at me intently.

"I saw Ma drive past the barn earlier, and since she hadn't came back yet I thought I would take a break and see how you were doing with the kids here. There isn't much I can do today anyways with all the rain we had yesterday and last night." He paused and put one of his hands on the side of my cheek. "Do you realize how much flour you have on your face and neck?" Oh no, I forgot about that. I must look like hell. He gently rubbed some off my cheek, and then his hand went to my neck. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. Instead of wiping flour off, he started to lean towards me. I could smell the sweet chocolate he had just ate on his breath, mixed in with the smell of wet grass. He smelled amazing to me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for his kiss. The broom in his other hand fell, and I felt that hand shift to my hip, and heard Esme saying she was home.

Before I realized it, Jasper had pulled away and picked up the broom again. I opened my eyes to see Esme walk into the kitchen. She paused and looked at me.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled at me, and then at Jasper as he cleared his throat. He was acting like a teenager caught red handed.

"No Esme. Jasper just got here and was helping me clean up the mess the twins and I had made." She walked up to me and looked closely at my face, a huge smile coming to her face.

"Well that's nice. Bella you might want to go clean that handprint off your neck." Jasper cleared his throat again and I saw his cheeks light up. Esme laughed and shooed me towards the stairs. "Go on now. Ill help Jasper finish up." My hand flew to my neck and I quickly walked up the stairs to wash and change, the sweet smell of chocolate still on mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Was it good? Terrible? I'm just not sure here on this chapter. I wrote half yesterday and half today. I normally write it all in one sitting. I went to bed early with a headache last night (at 8pm…geez that was way too early) I'm so so so sorry I didn't update sooner. But I hope you all enjoyed!….ah! I just turned around to see my boyfriend wearing my favorite Batman pajama pants…AGAIN…their really baggy on me, but fit him perfect…grrrr….well I'm off to war now to try and save them. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 6::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIRST! im sorry it took so long to post! I went to Chicago IL for my birthday for a week, and since then ive been crazy busy! Secondly...When I got done with chapter 5 and had it posted, I realized a few things I wanted to change, I swear it was only 5 minutes later and I went on and I already had a review! that's awesome don't get me wrong but I don't want to just retract a whole chapter ya know? So I figured out ways to make my changes later on. So all is good. I wanted to give special thanks to a few people before the 6th chapter reveal:

LittleMissInvisible: My very fist reviewer and is still reading, thank you!

71star: Thank you for giving detailed reviews on what you like! And I most likely should have mentioned what kind of car earlier. It will be mentioned in this chapter when Emmet and Rosalie get back. And thank you for the birthday wish! It was November 7th.

ProhibitedLoveIsTheBestKind: Also thanks for letting me know what you like in detail

T1gerCat: lmao your fine. Made me smile, and the best part was he was reading over my shoulder when I pulled my reviews up and I didn't know. All I heard from him was "That doesn't mean they wouldn't go right back on" but its ok. Im going shopping for another (smaller) pair

Liamsgurl33:Ditto on the details for you too. Really guys those are my favorite reviews. I love them all but details make me strive harder to make sure more like what your saying continue to happen in the story.

Black: You gave details on what you liked also but were the first to say what you did not like. I really do appreciate that. There were some details I wanted to add/change like I said before, but I incorporated them into the next chapter instead. So I hope this chapter is what you were looking for.

WickedSoulx: I had to make Esme like that. Every time I thought of how to portray her she came across as a very independent strong willed person to me. And she just wants her son to be happy. Thank you for pointing out a character who doesn't get too much praise in the fandome world or the real world.

And to all of you who didn't get a specific mention, doesn't mean I don't love seeing your reviews! Even a review that has a single smiley face will make me jump up and down and squeal. I love it!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JPOV

I had just got the second of six horses sprayed down and combed when I saw my mothers truck pull up to the barn. I grabbed the hose and sprayed the mud off my hands before walking over to her truck. I knew with how muddy it was she wouldn't be getting out.

"Hey Ma. What are you doing out here?" I looked into the truck, seeing no one else with her I started to getting upset. My mother could clearly see this on my face. "Now Ma, I get you like this Bella a lot and trust her, but you left her alone with the twins and my daughter? What if she doesn't know how to change a diaper or how to make a bottle. What if one of the twins acts up and she spanks them. We don't know how she's gonna act with them." My mother sat patiently listening to what I realized, was me throwing a tantrum. " I mean I know I was happy she offered and all but that's when I knew you would be there the whole time. I don't know how I feel with her being left alone with them." I ran out of breath and saw my mother smile at me. I was pissed and she was smiling. "What?"

"Are you done now Jasper?" And of course, she kept smiling. I noticed my mouth was just hanging open so I finally shut it.

"Well yeah I guess I am." Crossing my arms, I leaned onto the side of the truck.

"Jasper, this is why I stopped over here. I knew if you saw me just drive away you would get carried away. She told me about the twins under the bed this morning. And right now she's baking cookies with them. She's really good with them Jasper. I think you and I both know that she will be just fine with them while I run into town. I don't know how busy its gonna be at the market but I stopped to tell you I might be gone an hour or a little more. I think you should let her be with the kids. I don't want you running in now." She looked at me with a look that wasn't asking, it was telling.

"The twins maybe. But how about Elizabeth. She's my daughter and a baby. That's a completely different story. She can't defend herself. " I was still receiving the same look from her.

"She asked me about Alice, and your scars. I told her Alice was your story to tell. She seemed really interested. I was surprised but Jasper, the look she gave me when she mentioned your scars. I never thought someone so new to our lives would look that sad for someone else. She will ask you about them I'm sure. And you cant say their just from ranching because that was the first thing she said she knew they were not from. " I couldn't help but wince at the mention of my scars. She was right, they were nothing I got from being a rancher. "Its all up to you what you do Jasper, I just think you should try and talk to her later today. Figure out what her story is. Maybe that will help you." Help me? She was talking in riddles now. Before I could say anything, my mother pulled me to her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She waved goodbye and drove off towards town, leaving me in my thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In just under an hour, I had all 6 horses cleaned and in the barn for the night. It was supposed to rain again and I wanted them out of the weather for a little while. There really wasn't much else for me to do after that so I headed back to the house. Who was I kidding? There was plenty for me to do. But they could wait. Since my mother had drove off I couldn't stop thinking about my daughter, more importantly, how my daughter was doing with who was left in charge of her. One part of my head knew I was being crazy, she seemed like such a nice person, wouldn't hurt a fly. Then the other part of me was screaming at me for letting my defenseless baby be left with a stranger. I was so taken aback at breakfast that I was floating on cloud nine, daydreaming about what a wonderful mother she could be. The way she was with the twins and my family was pretty impressive. Then again, she was on her way to Hollywood right? Most likely to be an actress, and if she was any good at acting, she could be fooling us all.

When I finally got to the house, I stood outside the door listening, but was met with silence. Curiosity filled me as I walked through the door, closing is softly behind me. If I was going to catch her in anything wrong I had to be silent. What would she do wrong though? I shook my head as I turned towards the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Looks like baking cookies hadn't gone over so well. I shook my head and smiled. There were hand prints from the twins all over the walls heading from the kitchen, and it looked like straight upstairs. I stood there silently listening again. Instead of hearing anything from upstairs, I head the TV on in the living room and headed that way. What I saw when I got there took my breath away. The twins had damp hair and new clothes on from what I guessed was a clean up bath since they weren't covered in white. They were peacefully sleeping with blankets pulled up to their shoulders. Teddy was eve wearing girly clothes, and that was a very difficult task to get her to do. And sitting in the rocking chair that I had bought my mother, was Bella holding Elizabeth. She was taking the bottle out of her mouth and putting my daughter onto her shoulder. I was about to tell her to burp the baby, but she already was. I just stood there, looking at the beautiful sight before me. Why couldn't Alice have wanted this? Bella looked like a natural mother, even covered in white as she was, she was beautiful sitting there with my daughter on her shoulder.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." I wasn't sure where that came from. I saw her jump in surprise to my sudden appearance. I laughed and chose the closest position to her, on the couch. I wasn't sure what to say since I already made one stupid comment, but the white all over her reminded me of the kitchen. "By the look of the kitchen you guys have had an interesting morning." She smiled and glanced to Elizabeth. "Would you like me to take her?" At first I thought she looked uncomfortable, but then the look on her face when she handed my daughter to me, it looked like she was sad to see her go. She was sleeping so I decided to lay her down on the couch, after giving her a kiss on the forehead and putting a pillow next to her. I headed towards to kitchen hoping Bella would follow. I wanted to say something, anything. But not much came to mind. I saw her give a quick look at the pillow, checking to see if it was positioned ok? And then she did follow me.

"I thought you were going to be out on the ranch all day?" she asked. I grabbed a broom to start cleaning, and put a handful of chocolate chips into my mouth to delay my response. I had said I would be out all day. And I didn't want to sound like I was checking up on her. "Well at least I know where they get their sweet tooth. That's all they got to eat of their cookies." huh? Oh the chocolate chips. They must have been making chocolate chip cookies. I looked at her then, deciding I should probably answer her first question.

"I saw Ma drive past the barn earlier, and since she hadn't came back yet I thought I would take a break and see how you were doing with the kids here. There isn't much I can do today anyways with all the rain we had yesterday and last night." That wasn't a lie. The rain did make my work more difficult. Might as well put it off. I realized almost the entire time we were in here, I had been staring at her. Oh man. "Do you realize how much flour you have on your face and neck?" Great Jasper, insult her. I gave her a smile to try and ease what I had just said, and rubbed some of the flour off her cheek. The warmth of her cheek felt so nice, I moved my hand to her neck, and the look in her eyes just then made my heart stop. She leaned up towards me and I couldn't help but lean in. I watched her eyes close, and I dropped the broom without thinking. Oh man I was going to hell for this. I quickly put a hand on her hip not wanting my mind to betray me and change my mind. Then my mothers voice sounded through the hallway.

"I'm back." My mother. How I loved my mother. She might have just saved me from doing something I would regret later. I quickly pulled away from Bella and picked up the broom, trying to pretend I hadn't just almost kissed her. I couldn't even look at her or my Ma as she came into the kitchen. I just started to sweep the floor.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" I cleared my throat, trying to breath. I hadn't even realized I had held my breath for a moment there.

"No Esme. Jasper just got here and was helping me clean up the mess the twins and I had made." Thank god Bella said something.

"Well that's nice. Bella you might want to go clean that hand print off your neck." I almost choked at that. My hand had been on her neck. There was no mistaking that big of a hand print I guess. I heard my mother laugh and shooed Bella up the stairs. "Go on now. Ill help Jasper finish up." I almost wanted to tell her no, to not leave me alone with her. But at the moment I would rather face a firing squad then face Bella. I was pretty sure what I just did would make it awkward between the two of us.

I was surprised I didn't get the 21 questions from my mother when Bella went upstairs. We ended up getting the kitchen cleaned up in pretty much silence, while Bella took a shower and the kids all slept.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Bella had finished her shower and the twins woke up, my mother started to make us lunch. She was used to it only being her and the baby most days so she was excited.

"Bella, could you help me by setting the table?" Bella nodded, with a smile and a shake of her head. I looked to my mother to see why. She had her hands full trying to cook with 4 pots and pans at once. It looked like grilled cheese and tomato soup for the kids, and vegetables and rice in one pan, and the start of cheesy chicken casadias in another for us adults. She always was one to go all out when she could. I smiled to myself and looked around the kitchen. Bella was setting the table as asked, and Teddy was helping her. She looked so natural in this house, and with the kids. Every time I watched her with the kids and my mother, she amazed me. She was being very patiant with Teddy at the moment, helping her place the glass plates on the table. And Teddy was getting upset that she could not do it by herself. But as I watched Bella calm her and hand her the forks and spoons to set out, Teddy started to smile and bounce around the table with her "grown up" task.

"Look Uncle Jasper! I get to do it all by myself!" She smiled and then went back to setting out the silverware. I caught Bella's eyes for a moment as she set the last plate down, and saw a blush on her face. She turned her head quickly, grabbing Teddy on her way out of the kitchen.

I felt a tug at my pants and looked down to see a very upset looking Tripp. I knelt down to his level so we were eye to eye.

"Whats wrong buddy?" I didn't get an answer, instead he started to cry. "Whoa! Tripp talk to me kiddo. You don't have to cry about it." I picked him up and sat him on the counter, waiting for his tears to dry up. When he was calm enough to talk, i asked again. "What's going on in that head of your kid?"

"I want Bella to leave. She took Teddy away from me!" Tripp was yelling, angry now instead of sad. Boy his mood swings were fast.

"Wait, what are ya talkin about? What do you mean she took Teddy away? They just went in the living room kiddo." I couldn't help but worry at the sudden anger he had towards our guest. Had she done something earlier to upset Tripp? Before i could contemplate further, Tripp was talking again.

"I hate her Uncle Jasper. She told Teddy to wear girl clothes and put a bow in her hair. And then she told Teddy that she would buy her a doll. We don't play with dolls! We always wear the same clothes, and and and...She is just messing up my life Uncle Jasper!" He threw his hands in the air very dramatically as he finished speaking. I couldn't help but laugh at his rant. He was missing his twin.

"Now first off, you don't say hate about anyone. Hate is a very strong word and it hurts peoples feeling. Secondly, Bella did not force Teddy to do anything. She is a girl, and girls do like dresses and bows and dolls. That doesn't mean she wont wear the same clothes as you sometimes, just not all the time. She's still your twin, and will always be. I bet if you go in the living room and ask them to play a game with you they will. They won't leave you out." His little arms were crossed on his chest and he was looking down at his feet.

"Why don't you play with her? Take her to the barn to see the kittens. Girls like kittens right? I just want to play with Teddy but not her." I groaned and moved Tripp to his seat at the table. I couldn't even think of a response to that. I turned around when i heard a laugh.

"Ma, don't you dare say a word." I took my seat next to Tripp when i noticed he wasn't going to the living room like I had told him to.

"I was only going to say that the food is done. So you should plan your play date for after lunch." She was out of the kitchen, getting Bella and Teddy i assumed, before i could say anything back to her. Not that i would know how to respond anyways.

When everyone was seated and eating, i took another chance to study Bella again. She was wearing a plain blue tank top and blue jeans, hair in a simple pony tail. Even with a plain outfit and no makeup, she was beautiful. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard my daughter's laugh. It was only then that I noticed, Bella had, without even asking me, set Elizabeth in her high chair between her and my mother. She was just old enough to start on some baby cereal and teething biscuits, and Bella was mixing her a bowl of cereal. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be impressed or angry. She was thinking of my daughter, and feeding her, before herself. I decided to hold off on judgment until she tried feeding my little girl. A smile came to my face as I remembered the last time I had tried to feed Elizabeth cereal. She was not a fan of the taste, and I ended up covered in the stuff from her putting her hand in her mouth and then, throwing it at me. This should be interesting.

I watched as she finished mixing the cereal with water, but instead of feeding Elizabeth, she stood up and went to the fridge. I tried not to look obvious as she pulled out a bowl of my mothers homemade applesauce, and she put a spoonfull of it in the cereal, mixing it up. Was she aloud to have applesauce at her age? It was smooth, not chunky at all so she wouldnt choke. As Bella was putting the applesause away, my mother got up and grabbed the orange juice. So she saw what Bella did and didn't question it.

They both sat back down, on opposite sides of Elizabeth. By now im sure i was openly staring at Bella, and when i glanced at my mother she just smiled at me and nodded towards them. Bella put a small portion of the mixture on a baby spoon, and brought it to Elizabeth's mouth...and didn't spit it out or even make a face. Elizabeth was smiling, and eating every bite Bella gave her. I would be lying if I said i wasn't shocked.

"Jasper, you might catch a fly in your mouth if you keep gaping like that." Damn, caught red handed. Bella apparently had noticed me staring. Teddy giggled in her seat.

"Your funny Aunt Bella. You better close your mouth Uncle Jasper." Aunt? When did that start? Apparently Tripp was thinking the same thing.

"She is NOT our aunt Teddy! Why do you like her so much? She's just going to leave when she gets bored here and then your gonna cry. Just like when Aunt Alice left." Everyone at the table was silent for a moment. So that was why Teddy was upset. He liked having Bella around, and was afraid that she was going to leave just like Alice had. Alice was never even very friendly with the twins, but she was still their aunt, and kids got attached to people very easily. The first sound made was Teddy crying, and when Teddy started to cry, Tripp followed suit. I looked to my mother and then to Bella, not sure how to handle the situation. They both got up and went to the twins, Bella to Teddy, and my mother to Tripp.

"Don't touch her! She doesn't like you!" Tripp pulled out of my mothers arms and started to hit Bella. She took a step back, letting Tripp pull Teddy to him. "Just go away."

"Bella im so sorry. Are you ok?" My mother questioned Bella as she was pulling the twins towards the living room.

"Yes Esme, im fine. He's only a child. I understand if he's upset with me." I stood up, pacing the kitchen after they left the room. They were just kids. They didn't understand Alice leaving. Hell I didn't fully understand Alice leaving her husband and child. "Jasper, can I use the phone to call my uncle? I still need to get the money to fix my car, and I think its best if I be leaving here as soon as possible. Im only causing problems." I turned around to face her, and almost knocked her over. I grabbed onto her waist to steady her.

"It's not your fault Bella. None of us could have known how the kids were going to react to you. They like you alot, otherwise they wouldn't be upset at the thought of you leaving." I wouldn't be upset at the thought of you leaving. But that was something I had just come to realize fully, so not something I should say outloud. I let go of her, and reached for the phone sitting on the counter. Handing it to her, i gave her a reasuring smile. "It's really ok. Stay as long as you need to. Im sure my Ma will calm the kids down and explain that your just a visitor." She nodded and sat at the table, phone in hand. "Ill just take Elizabeth upstairs and change her so you can have some privacy." I heard her turn the phone on and start to dial as I walked up the stairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As I changed Elizabeth, i was thinking over Tripp's outburst. It was very sudden. Bella hasn't been here very long and she already had everyone in love with her, and not wanting her to leave. But that's exactly what she was going to do. Then I remembered what Tripp had said before we ate, during his first outburst about Bella. "Why don't you play with her?...Girls like kittens right?"...He was actually right. Most girls, or women in Bella's case did like kittens, and there was a new litter in the hay loft. That would take her away from the house for a little while, and give my mother some time to talk with the twins. I might even be able to talk to her like my mother had said to. To find out a little more about who she was and why she was headed to Hollywood.

After I had Elizabeth changed, she started to drift to sleep again. "Perfect timing baby girl." I kissed her on the cheak and headed down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella cleaning up the table.

"Hey you don't have to do that. I was thinking maybe me could head out to the-" I stopped midsentence, because Bella had stopped what she was doing, and she was leaning on the counter. Her shoulders were visably shaking. "Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?" I stood next to her waiting for an answer. She was acting just like Tripp had when he was crying. "Oh hey. Don't cry please. He's only a kid, he didn't mean it. Don't be upset with him. He just has some-"

"No! No Jasper, im not upset with Tripp. I'm sorry, i don't mean to cry. I just tried to call my Uncle. Um...He's not accepting my phone calls. I think my mom might have lied to him." She said the last part in almost a whisper. She started crying again, so i put my arms around her to comfort her.

"Listen, don't worry about that right now. When Emmet and Rose get back in town we can talk to them about it. Im sure we can work something out. How about you and me, head out to the barn. You need to relax and have some time away from the temper tantrum twins." I pulled her towards the door leading to the back field where the barn was. "Theres a new litter of kittens, and you can see all the horses. I just put them all inside because of the weather." She finally looked up at me, with a small smile.

"Um, ok. Yeah that be fun. But before you drag me out in the mud, can i grab my shoes?" She wiped her eyes dry and surprising me, gave me a quick hug. "Thank you Jazz." She let go and quickly walked towards the hall to get her shoes, while i was left standing with what im sure was a stupid grin at the name she had called me, and the feeling i got when she had hugged me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I must say this chapter was fun. And the next chapter will be up VERY soon. Ive already started it! And next chapter will be alot of one on one with Bella and Jazz.

And thank you to my sister for getting the facts about the car for me. I love you Brandi! And my best friend Carrie for helping with a few other details I needed to bounce off someone. You two are amazing in helping me with this story, and not getting mad at my twenty text messaged questions a day and 2am phone calls, and me randomly pulling out my laptop in public when I have to type something right then and there. Hahah you know you two love me. And thank you to everyone else who is out there in cyberspace reading my story. Haha, this sounds like an award speech. Ill stop now...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had to put this in here….by bf just made me die laughing…..

Me: I have 30 people with alerts for when I post! *happy dance*

BF: don't let it go to your head babe. Your not making money off of this.

Me: Well maybe I should be.

BF: Then find a publisher. They wont come find you.

Me: Why not. The have sports scouts.

BF: oh yeah. I can see it now. "Ted see that girl in the corner. -Yes frank. She been writing for hours-Ted, did you see that, she just ordered her tenth cup of coffee- Yes ive noticed her undevided attention to her writing, she hasn't answered her phone and its rang at least 6 times" *bf starts laughing*

Me: Oh wow. You just had a monolog with yourself. *Falls over laughing*


	7. Chapter 7

*******Chapter 7*******

Don't hate me! Life has been crazy the past few months…JEEZ. Lets just say I'm glad everything is slowing down…We now have two new babies in our family. The twins decided to make it into the world in December, 7 weeks early. They are both boys and healthy home. Life just got a little more interesting for our family. Have you ever tried putting 2 baby carseats and a toddler seat in the back of a two door car? Yup, life just got a lot more crazy but in a good way. :o)

Btw, I did post another story, its very different then this one but I have gotten a few good feedbacks. I hope is goes over as well as is this one has. Here is you next chapter!

Bella's POV

Halfway to the barn! Halfway there and the rain had to start again. The ground was already slippery and there were dips in the ground everywhere. Add rain to that mixture and shake it all up, what do you get? A disaster. I had tripped into a small rabbit hole, and Jasper had tried to catch me. We both ended up on our butts in a pile of mud. We were now standing in the barn, soaking wet, and covered from head to toe with mud. Just wonderful. After an emotional roller coaster of the morning this was the last thing I needed.

As I tried to get some mud out of my hair I heard Jasper laugh. Looking through the curtain of my hair, I saw him leaning against a stall door with his arms crossed, and a huge grin on his face.

"This isn't funny. I just had a shower!" I regretted my little outburst immediately when I saw Jasper stiffen. I hadn't meant it like that.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to offend you." Jasper pulled a hose off a near bench and started to rinse the mud off his boots, then motioning for me to join him. I walked over to him and let him get the majority of the mud off my boots also.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I really meant it as a joke. I don't mind the mud. When I was a kid me and my cousin Jake used to make mud pies together. Our moms would get so mad when we ran into the house covered in it." He looked up at me then as I laughed, remembering Jake tripping into my mother when we were 7. She was about to leave for a huge charity benefit and had on a pretty pink dress. Jake's handprints landed right on the thousand dollar designer dress. Before I could reminisce any further, I felt cold water being dumped on my head.

"Ahh! Jasper!" I stepped back a few feet and wiped some water out of my eyes. Jasper stood there with an empty bucket held up in the air. But what I noticed most was the grin on his face, and the sexy lips I wanted to…nope…cant let my mind go that way Bella. I decided on a different approach. "Your going to pay for that." I slowly took a few steps towards him, keeping the hose in sight when I spotted it on the ground. He must have filled the bucket while I was day dreaming. Before he could react, I grabbed the hose and started to spray him down. I had my thumb on the front to make the spray of water extend towards him, and my head was turned sideways to shield myself from the backsplash. Before I knew it, the hose was ripped out of my hands and tossed to the ground. Then I was being lifted into the air and carried across the barn. That's when the cold really hit me. We had been drenched by rain, and then we soaked each other with freezing hose water. I shivered against his warm chest.

"Well be warm in just a few minutes Bella." Jasper smiled down at me and sat me down on a bench, his warmth leaving me all too soon. I noticed there were blankets next to a pile of hay and he sat down on one, while tossing me another. "Wrap up before you get sick Bells." I did wrap up, and then the smell Jasper hit me again. The blanket smelled like grass and hay, exactly how Jasper always smelled.

"Jeez I need to stop." I shook my head and pulled the blanket away from my face.

"You say something Bells?" My heart fluttered at the name, and almost stopped when I turned my head to look at him. He was now standing right next to me, with his shirt off and still a little wet. The blanket was loosely hanging off his shoulders. I felt my mouth fall and let my eyes drift to his chest before I felt him pull me off the bench. My eyes diverted to his and I caught his mouth twitch.

"See something you like?" He was no longer trying to hide his smile.

"I-um-. Jazz?" I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. His arms were around my waist and he had pulled me close to him. I reached my hand up to his chest, thinking I should push him away to clear my mind. That did not work as planned. As soon as my hands reached his chest, the warmth spread through my hands and without even realizing it, my fingers started to trace the scars that covered his upper body. He didn't move or speak, so I took a moment to get a closer look at him. The scars that I traced were white against his tan body. They were all different sizes and shapes, and I couldn't figure out how he had got them. I traced one long scar from the middle of his chest, all the way to the bottom of his ribcage. When I reached the bottom, Jasper reached for my hand and pulled it back to the top of his chest.

"Where did you get your scars Jasper?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth and he had stiffened. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Where did you get yours Bella?" I tried to pull away, started at his words. I just stared at him in confusion. " After you called your uncle, the look on your face was so sad. When you said your mother lied to your uncle I thought you were going to crumble to the floor Bella. What could your mother have said that made your uncle not want to talk to you?"

"That's very personal Jasper. And I don't think you want to hear the story anyways." He let me go then and took a step back.

"Well Bella, if you want answers, then I need answers. What are you doing here for starters?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

Ok screw "im sorry"… you guys just want the story right? Lol lets just jump on to it.

CH 8.…Jaspers POV

"You asked first Bella. So its only fair I answer first." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I met Alice in the hospital when I was 8. We were both in intensive care and near death. I had 3rd degree burns on my back and legs and she had a head trauma from a car accident. Lost all her memory from before the week we met. When I woke up in the hospital she was the first thing I saw. Her hair was almost all cut off and sticking up everywhere but she was still smiling. I mean, what kind of little girl could sit there smiling at you after going through that? She had no clue who she was or who I was…" The only person I had ever told this much to was Rose. But here I was pouring my heart out to Bella. A stranger who had just walked into my life.

""""""""""""""""""

I woke up laying on my stomach, and to very bright lights and a white wall in front of my face. As I became alert enough to look around, I realized I couldn't. I raised my arms up to push off the bed only to have pain shot through my entire body.

"You shouldn't try to move. Your all bandaged up. I saw the nurse putting medicine on your back earlier and it is not pretty." I had enough movement in my head to look to my left at the voice talking to me. "Hello." Sitting there speaking to me was a girl about my age. Her bed was positioned so she was upright to see the tv. She didn't look like she had enough strength in her to sit up on her own. I just stared at her. "I said hello. You're supposed to say hello back."

"Um…hi. Are we in a hospital?" I had been in the hospital enough times to guess where I was, but had to be sure. I gave up trying to keep my head in the air and rested on the pillow, still looking at the girl.

"Yes. You've been here for 3 days. The nurses said you were asleep. I was worried you wouldn't wake up. Are you going to stay awake now?" Even with as much pain as I was in I couldn't help but smile at the girl. Her voice was pretty to me, and I could hear the worry there for me.

"You talk too fast." I smiled at her while I said that so she knew it wasn't supposed to sound mean. "I don't feel like I slept for 3 days. What's wrong with me? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Your back is hurt. And your legs. The nurses put medicine on them a lot. You got burned they said." She wasn't looking at me as she finished talking. She was playing with the cord that was stuck in her arm. "I don't think I like needles. And they have a needle in my arm. It's called an IV. Yes. I'm sure I don't like needles." She held up the arm with the IV in to show me. "I told them I don't think I like needles but they did it anyways." I was trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but my mind kept drifting off. I was burned. Fire. I remembered my parents yelling at each other and my Dad throwing glass bottles around. That was normal. But then my Mom screamed and dropped the cigarette she was holding. My Dad was screaming at me saying it was my fault as he threw me at the wall. The last thing I remembered was looking around with tears in my eyes and seeing that the wall was orange. The walls were white in our house though. It didn't make any sense. I closed my eyes and heard my Mother cough, then, nothing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I paused and looked up from my story to see Bella fighting back tears. I walked over to her slowly and put my arms around her.

"I'm guessing Esme is not you real mother right?" I nodded at her and rested my forehead against hers.

"No. Carlisle, the man I call father, was one of my doctors. I was in the hospital with Alice for 12 weeks. We had both been orphaned that week we met. After 12 weeks, they let her leave, and she was put in foster care. Two weeks later I was aloud to leave, but Carlisle had grown attached to me. He decided to take me home, and said it was to keep on eye on my burns. And then I met Esme and Rosalie. They treated me like family from day one. " I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. While I had been talking Bella had wrapped her arms around my torso, with one hand rubbing up and down my back. I would be lying if I didn't say that she was comforting me in ways that no one else ever had. I looked down at her to say, well i forgot what i was going to say when her lips captured mine.

++++BPOV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++a few days later...

As we walked through the mall, I was amazed at how well behaved the twins were being. I had even got Teddy to wear a pretty sun dress for the third time this week for our day out. I had been here a week and two days now and the entire family has finally gone back to what Rose called "normal". The twins were back to their happy selves, with no more temper tantrums about my presence. Between Jasper, their parents and I, I couldn't tell you who was the most happy by this.

"For a girl from Palm Beach, you sure don't look happy to be out shoppin Bella." Rose nudged my side as I pushed Elizabeth in her stroller. To my delight, Jasper had handed his daughter to me without hesitation when I told him we were all going shopping while he and Emmett worked on my car. I put her shoes on her as he finished packing her diaper bag. Then, just before we walked out the front door he landed a kiss on the top of her head, and then one on my cheek. "Earth to Bella. Bella? Hello?" I blinked and looked over at Rose and Esme.

"Would that blush have anything to do with a certain cowboy we left at home today? Don't think we didn't see you two before we left." Esme was smiling at me as she teased. We were walking into the food court at Tripp and Teddy's comands that they were "starving". Esme was about to say something more when Teddy started to jump up and down pointing.

"Look at that baby Momma! Thats a cute baby." Elizabeth fussed for a second. "Oh, its ok. Our baby is cuter. Right mom?" Teddy got in front of Elizabeth's stroller and started to make cute faces at her. "Aren't you? You're the cutest baby ever. Much cuter then that baby." At this Rose put her hand over Teddy's mouth and we walked as fast as we could to the food line. As soon as we were all out of earshot of the recently "not as cute as ours" baby, we all burst out laughing. I found myself wiping tears away form laughing so hard. When I calmed down enough to look at the group around me, still laughing and smiling, I found myself smiling even more and realizing i hadnt been this happy in a very long time. I couldnt help but feel like i belonged in this family.

(flashbacks) Sunday-day in the barn++++++

I looked up at Jasper after he had poured his heart out to me. I knew about his past now, and i felt myself tearing up inside. When he looked down at me finally, all i could think about was comforting him. Showing him someone cared. Without thinking, I leaned into him and took his lips to mine. All my worry that he wouldnt except the kiss was immediately thrown out the window when i felt his lips working against mine. As my arms went up and around his neck, my fingers found his soft hair. I couldnt help but make a small contented noise, that he responded to by pushing us down to the hay. His kisses moved to my neck as my hands moved to his chest. And then, he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting up next to me, breathing hard with his hands at his sides. He brought one up to my cheek and gently stroked it.

"Your freezing Bells. Lets get you inside." all i could do was nod and let him pull me out of the hay.

As we walked into the kitched a few minutes later, we were greeted by Emmett. The look he gave us was grim at first, and then turned into a very coy smirk.

"Well. How was the barn guys? Looks like you had a bit of fun." Jasper punched him in the arm before sitting down next to him.

"Emmett, leave them alone. Now why don't you tell Bella what you found out while you were in town." Rose gave him a pointed look before standing next to me.

"Well...Your car can be fixed. But the parts need to be ordered. From Mexico. Turns out hot cars like yours have even hotter parts Bella. Im sorry. I did what I could timewise. Pricewise, were looking at close to 3 grand for it all too. And thats with a huge discount from my supplier. Im sorry Bella." I felt tears build up at Emmets words. Not only would it take a while, but I didnt have that kind of money at my reach. Without being able to contact my uncle I was in trouble.

"Thats no big deal Emmett. Just charge it to my account and see if theres anything we can do in the meantime for her car." Everyone, including me, stared at Jasper with this announcement.

"Jazz, you can't do that. That's alot of money." I looked to the ground trying to hide my tears as Jasper walked up to me.

"Don't worry about it Bells. Now get upstairs and take a hot bath. Your still freezing." With a gentle push on back, I was walking up the stairs and to my room. Without a fight.

+++++Monday+++++++

I woke up to the sound of a giggling baby and something on my back. Before I rolled over, I turned my head and saw a glimse of Jasper holding Elizabeth ontop of me.

"She wanted to say good morning." If I hadnt been laying down I would have fallen over at the smile he was giving me. Well, his smile or the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. He lifted Elizabeth up so I could sit up in bed.

"Good morning Izzy." i reached out for her and pulled her into my lap. "How are you this morning princess?" She was smiling and laughing at me, and then she was gone. Jasper had pulled her out of my arms and stood up next to the bed faster then i could process. When I looked at him questioning his actions, he gave me a false smile and walked out of the room.

I got dressed in a dazed and confused state. One moment he was happy and the next he was running away. I just couldn't seem to understand this man. As I decended the stairs I heard Jasper's raised voice mixed with Roses'.

"Make up your damn mind Jasper! You'r happy she makes Elizabeth smile but you yank the poor kid from her arms? Whats gotten into you?"

"She calls her Izzy. Her name is Elizabeth. Not Izzy Rose." He was mad i made a nickname for his daughter? "And Elizabeth likes her. Shes not a few weeks old anymore. When she walks away from this house Elizabeth will know. Shes going to know somethings missing. I dont want her to get attached." I took a risk and peaked my head around the corner. Jasper was holding Izzy...ELIZABETH close to his chest, rocking her slowly. Rose was hovering over him.

"Jasper, are you afraid Elizabeth will get attached-or you? We heard the nicknames you two already have. You calling her Bells. And she called you Jazz. You never let people shorten your name. But your letting her. If shes aloud to shorten your name, then why cant she shorten Elizabeths?" At that, Jaspers face fell and he turned around. Catching me red handed.

"Bella..."

"Im sorry! I didnt mean to listen in. I was just coming down and heard you yelling..I..I didnt want to intrude...Im sorry.." I tried to walk back up the stairs but Jaspers hand stopped me.

"Wait. Bells, we need to talk." All I could do was nod and stand there. He turned around and handed his daughter over to his sister. "Rose, well be up in my room. Can you handle watching Izzy for a little bit?" He gave her his amazing smile and she just laughed.

"Sure Jazzy. Me and Izzy will be just fine." As Jasper took my hand and led me up the stairs he yelled one more thing back at Rose. "Its still Jasper to you sis. Dont ever call me Jazzy again."

Coming up soon...

Jasper and Bella..in his room...alone? and we only heard his story in the barn...will Bella finally reveal her secrets? COMING SOON!


	9. Chapter 9

This site is completely against me…by the time I had this chapter finished..it wouldn't let me upload it…and ill be honest between the kids and losing my job..sigh…I completely forgot to do this. Sorry guys. . Here it is finally! I'm very sorry its so short.

_CHAPTER 9_

::::::::::::::::Rose POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Momma! Look at me! Look how high I can fly!" I looked over at Tripp on the tire swing Jasper had hung up the summer before. I smiled at him before searching the yard for Teddy. She was sitting under the tire swing tree watching Tripp while she colored in her Disney coloring book. It was still muddy outside and I cringed knowing they would both be covered in mud by the time I called them inside. It was a little windy so I walked back inside knowing my Mother would keep and eye on them.

"How long should we give them out there in the mud Izzy?" I smiled down at the sweet little girl I was holding. My pretty little niece. The only answer I got from her was a yawn as her eyes started to droop. "Your Daddy is having a serious and much needed talk in your room. Looks like you'll be sleeping in your bouncy seat." As I walked towards the living room, I heard someone open the front door. As we rounded the corner I was met with a surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jaspers POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neither of us were saying anything. I watched Bella as she moved around my bedroom taking everything in. I saw her slowly reach her hand out and touch the teddy bear I had got Elizabeth the day she was born, then move on to the jewelry box my mother had growing up, and had passed on to her granddaughter. And then her eyes settled on the picture of Alice, Elizabeth and I the day our daughter was born. Alice looked tired and annoyed in the picture, and she wouldn't even hold Elizabeth for the picture my father had taken.

"She's beautiful." I walked over to Bella, and gently put my finger under her chin so she would look me in the eye. "Your wife I mean…Even right after having a baby she's gorgeous. Jasper what are we doing? Your still married…" Without thinking, I leaned into her and pressed my lips to hers. In my mind, Alice and I were no longer together. She had walked out on me and our daughter without a second look in the rearview mirror. And Bella was here right now.

While my mind was reeling at the feel of her lips, my hands traveled to her waist, pulling her close. I had forgotten why we had come upstairs to begin with when I felt her hand slowly move up my chest and hold tightly on to my shirt. I wanted more.

:::::::::::::::::::::BPOV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My mind went blank the second his lips touched mine. His tongue gently coaxed my lips open for a more intimate kiss and my legs started to weaken. As my legs gave out, Jasper's arms were tight around me and pushing me up against the wall. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, only making him press his center into me a little harder. I wasn't sure if the moans I heard were from me or him.

"Jaz-" I was cut off quickly when I felt his lips move down my throat, and his teeth grazing the pulse point directly below my ear. "Hmmmm." My hands slipped into his hair and I felt one of his slip under my shirt.

"Bells. What are you doing to me?" I took it as a rhetorical question when he shook his head and starting kissing my lips again. I was basking in the warmth of his hand gently stroking up my side when out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It took all I had to push Jasper slightly away from me, but he wasn't having it.

"Jasper-" Kiss. "Hmm Jazz-" Shit the feel of his teeth feathering my neck felt amazing. "Jazz the door-" within seconds the door to his bedroom was fully open. Before either of us could fully react someone had stepped into his room fully and with a raised eyebrow, looked right at Jasper and then myself. "Jazz. You should most likely put me down." I felt the shiver go through his body as I whispered in his ear.

"Right." We untangled ourselves from each other as quickly as possible. "Well. Umm. Bella. I guess there's someone I would like you to meet." He put one hand low on my back to comfort me as I took a step forward.

"Jasper I haven't heard you stutter over your words since you were a child. I should come home early more often. " the man in front of me smiled at Jasper and held his hand out to me. "Hello Bella. I've heard a lot about you from my wife. I'm Jasper's father. You can call me Carlisle."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My main reason for not updating is I'm getting mixed reactions from my sister and best friend on what Bella's story should be… I have something planned but apparently I'm not "using my imagination" to the best or whatever lol. So here's the deal. I know you guys want a good story. So…. Ill give this a few days, and the next chapter I will reveal her big secret. If anyone has good ideas just send me a private message or an email. (misiu 1432 at gmail dot com) without spaces and such. Ill credit you for the idea if I go with yours. Otherwise ill be posting what I have already written.


	10. Chapter 10

Im sorry! ::hides under rock::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CH 10

JPOV

Traitors. Both my daughter and my father alike. And considering Rose added to this, she should be considered a traitor also. Carlisle had wanted to get to know Bella better and asked her to step into his study with him. On the way towards the study Rose had handed Elizabeth to Bella so she could chase down Teddy who was tracking mud through the house. Just as I was about to follow the three of them into the office, the door was shut quickly in my face. And I was left alone in the hallway. See. Traitors, all of them.

"You look a little lonely son. Would you like to help me bake a few pies for the diner?" My mother gently pulled me from the hallway and into the kitchen with her. I didn't miss the small smile playing on her lips either. I added my mother to the traitor list.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BPOV

After being officially introduced to Carlisle, he asked me to join him in his study. I had assumed Jasper would be joining us but as I entered, Carlisle shut the door with a solid thud. It didn't even cross my mind to worry though as I saw him turn to me and Elizabeth.

"Mind if I hold her Bella? I missed my youngest grandbaby while I was away." His smile was sweet as he held out his hands for her. She looked very content in his arms as she sucked on a few fingers and laid back. Carlisle sat down behind a large desk with her and motioned for me to take the seat across the way. "I missed all three of my grandbabies but Elizabeth here is the only one who doesn't talk back. Yet. So maybe I missed her just a tiny bit most." his laugh as he said that and the soft loving smile on his face assured me he was joking, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well the twins sure are a handful. I know ill never try to bake with them again." I laughed and looked at my feet. I couldn't help but do that when I was nervous at times.

"Oh I'm sure I believe you. Esme told me about that. Of course I heard the cleanup went pretty well." with that said I was shocked into silence and blushing. When I looked up from the floor, he winked at me and my blush felt like it spread to my entire face. "It's ok Bella. Your adults. I wont even ask what I almost walked in on in the bedroom." My blush got even deeper if that was possible. I tried to focus on anything on his desk. Anything but him. "Bella. Ill stop teasing now. I actually do want to discuss something other then you and Jasper." at this, his voice took on what I would consider a fatherly tone. A tone my uncle Charlie used to reserve just for me.

"Is everything ok? I mean I understand if your uncomfortable with me staying here Sir." Before I could get anything else out Carlisle help up his hand to quiet me.

"No. Please, it's the opposite actually. You are very welcome here. For being here such a short time, you seem to have captured the heart of my entire family. I wanted to talk to you about your car and the expenses." My face fell. "No. Again , nothing bad Bella. Rose quickly updated me when I got here, and I knew a little bit from talking to Esme on the phone when you first got here. She had at first mentioned you were going to get your uncle to wire you money?"

I had a feeling he already knew what happened, but wanted an explanation.

"Bella. You know my family has already stated their willingness to help you. I just want to make sure were helping someone who really needs it and not a con artist. You understand my reason for questioning?"

"OH! Carlisle I swear that's not what I'm doing. I fully plan on paying every last penny plus interest back. I would never do that to anyone." Carlisle stood up and walked to the door with his grandbaby. He yelled for Jasper to come get her and waited at the door a moment. When Jasper arrived he peeked into the room and waved at me.

"How you doing? My Dad giving you a hard time?" he said it in jest not knowing what his father was about to ask of me.

"Well be out in a minute Jasper. Just going to finish out conversation." Jasper protested a moment before finally relenting and walking away after giving me a small smile. Carlisle then sat down in the chair next to me.

"Bella. All I got form my family on this situation, was that your mother and you are not on speaking terms, and your uncle may have been influenced by her to not speak to you. Now I am asking you, as a parent that wants to make sure my children are safe with you, and that your safe. Can you give me a highlight reel? I just need to understand. And keep in mind, I am a doctor, and trained in physical and mental health treatment. I will not tell anyone else what you say. I just need to protect my family." He leaned back in his chair and regarded me quietly. He was being patient, and I understood the need to know. I was surprised no one else but Jasper had asked me about my past yet. And so, I started to tell him. It may have been a little bit more then a highlight reel, but I guess after so long of holding everything in, the dam finally broke.

By the time I was done speaking with Carlisle, he had his arms on my shoulders comforting me as I cried. There was so much pain lifted off my shoulders. There was so much relief knowing I had at least one person there that understood me. And I expressed my thanks on that to Carlisle.

"Well that's where your wrong. Jasper will understand everything for a different reason then I do. I studied these things. He lived through a lot that you did also though. The alcoholic parent, and some of the other things even. I think you both would benefit from talking about all this."

As we walked to the kitchen, I had a few extra moments to think about what this wonderful man had said. And when I finally saw Jasper, my tears started again and he came to me and put his arms around me. After a second I pointed up the stairs and he got the hint. We left his family in the kitchen to prepare food for everyone as we retreated to Jasper's room once again. I looked up to him as I took one of his hands in mine.

"Ok. Im ready to talk."

…..

Right….sooo…. One reason I havnt updated in forever is because of all the people getting their stories deleted. The rest of this chapter, that im now rewriting, was rated M. Had child abuse, sexual themes, and such in it. And im afraid to post it in fear of being deleted. Soooo… im redoing it. Against my will. Because I really had no clue how to do it without the graphic parts. So im dumbing it down…. Anyway…see you gusy soon!


End file.
